


a feast for the eyes

by inkyscrivenings



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Hytham's not that's drunk, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings
Summary: A rather drunken Hytham wanders into Eivor's room in the longhouse during one of the feasts.Eivor's lips curled up at the corner in a smirk, "It seems like tonight, I am a feast for your starving eyes Hytham. Have you never seen a man bare-bodied like this before?""I...have but...never one so much...like you..." Hytham whispers softly, "You are a feast for the eyes...and for the mind..."
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	a feast for the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am saddened to find that Hytham is not a romanceable character I really wish that he was and I have no other way but to resort to writing fics to remedy my need for seeing Eivor and Hytham together!

As the settlement of Ravensthorpe began to grow, it was decided that there should be a celebration. The only problem was that Sigurd would not be around to attend the feast and so the responsibility of giving a speech quite naturally fell to Eivor who confessed to Hytham that he isn't one for giving long speeches to even begin with. Hytham however, thought the Norseman to be a rather poetic, witty and smart man. At times, Hytham found himself thinking about how Eivor is as skilled in battle with a sword as he is with his tongue (when he spoke that is) — it is a thought that more often than not causes his cheeks to flush.

The warrior is someone whom Hytham had come to admire from afar.

On the night of the feast, Hytham keeps to himself as he almost always does. He nurses a horn of sweet honeyed mead, wandering unseen amidst the members of the Raven Clan. Part of him wishes that Basim, his mentor were here. At least then he might have had some sort of company instead of feeling so completely lost and alone. In a warm hazy alcohol daze, Hytham admires the intricately carved beams of the longhouse above him. To be quite honest he hasn't really been in here much since it was constructed. There was not much need to be in the longhouse for him and so Hytham kept mostly to the Hidden One's Bureau. The longer he looked the more the beams seemed to be so out of his reach quite like the Norseman that suddenly came to mind.

_'Do not think of him...put him out of your mind tonight...'_

Hytham drinks deeply until the horn is empty. Already his feet feel heavier and his head seemed to be buzzing. Tekla’s brew had to be much stronger this night. It would be just what he needed to drown out the loneliness that he is currently feeling.

Hytham fills his horn again from the barrel of mead and drinks enough as to comfortably allow him to wander the longhouse without sloshing and spilling his drink every which way. His unsteady feet keeps him at the edges of the longhouse in safe territory, skirting the beams and using them for support, quite like a newborn babe.

That is until he stumbles right through heavy red curtains into what seemed to be a room built into the walls.

It seemed to have come from out of nowhere!

Eivor lowers his towel after drying his face to find a lost acolyte having wandered into his room and for a moment they both stared equally surprised at finding each other here of all places, together in privacy.

"Hytham, are you lost?" the Viking asks and Hytham feels his tongue thick in his mouth, words seemed to lose all meaning for him along with the ability to form sentences.

"Oh...Eivor..." he breathes his eyes going wide at the realisation of the room that he has just stumbled into. It is very clearly a bedroom and more importantly, it appeared to be Eivor's bedroom. Hytham also notices how the Viking is just barely dressed, his shaggy leather trousers sagging low off those narrowed hips. Eivor's leanly muscled body bore the strangest of markings, which his eyes were drawn to. Hytham would be lying if he said he isn't the slightest bit interested in Eivor at present. He would also be lying if he said that he didn't want to run his fingers over those intricate patterns upon Eivor's chest and arms...and quite possibly follow that darkened trail of hair...below...

Hytham swallows hard taking a step backwards. Part of him wants to retreat out of this room and away from Eivor to pretend that none of this ever happened but the other part wants to stay right there and maybe follow through with his thoughts.

"My apologies Eivor, I seem to have caught you...in a state of undress..." Hytham mutters bowing his head.

But Eivor had already seen how Hytham's eyes had none too subtly given him a once over. He is surprised and pleased all at once. Over the weeks since they had settled here in Ravensthorpe, Eivor had observed how the assassin kept a keen eye on him. At first, he had thought it to be the watchful eye of a master and a student, seeing as Basim had tasked Hytham with teaching him how to use the hidden blade. Then it had evolved into something more. Sometimes Eivor would catch Hytham's lingering gaze when they were alone in the Hidden One's Bureau at camp. It was the kind of challenging heated look, as though Hytham were daring him to come closer.

At other times, when Eivor happened to be moving supplies and raw materials around camp to build the other houses, Hytham too would somehow find his way to be close by even though his work could very clearly have been done indoors, not that Eivor was complaining, he quite liked having Hytham nearby. Along with those lingering looks came the subtle brushes of Hytham's body against his when the assassin was trying to point something out to him on the map in the Bureau and more often than not, Hytham's fingers would find a way to linger upon Eivor's arm or shoulder longer than was necessary.

Eivor didn't mind it. In fact, he quite enjoyed the assassin's attentions subtle as they may be.

"Have you been drinking?" Eivor asks slinging his towel over his neck as he approached Hytham.

The acolyte holds up the half-filled horn as evidence and Eivor takes it from him downing the rest of Tekla’s brew in a few big gulps before letting out a satisfied sigh when the horn is emptied. "Thank you for that, Hytham, it is most refreshing," he teases to a speechless Hytham.

It just occurred to the acolyte that in stealing his drink, Eivor had quite unsuspectingly and very indirectly kissed him. Perhaps he meant for that to happen, or perhaps, Hytham's mind was just thinking in overdrive. "Th-that was mine...I hadn’t finished it yet," Hytham frowns as he takes a step closer to Eivor.

"You certainly don’t need any more of that, in your current state," Eivor replies as Hytham stumbles towards him reaching out for the horn. Eivor holds it high above him out of the acolyte's reach and Hytham, on a misstep stumbles head-on into the warrior's bare chest.

Eivor catches him quite expertly. He hadn't planned on any of this but the Viking is quite content with how things were unfolding this evening.

"So warm..." Hytham hums and Eivor chuckles when he feels the acolyte's hand coasting against his chest resting right over his heartbeat, which, to be honest, is racing with Hytham this close to him. Eivor doesn't trust himself and the fact that they were alone together in the privacy of his room put a drunk Hytham in deeper trouble.

Quickly, Eivor holds Hytham back at arm’s length noting the frown that creased the acolyte's forehead.

"Wandering into my room drunk in the middle of the night, Hytham? What will Basim think about this when he gets back?"

Hytham's eyes widened at the very suggestive tone that Eivor took with him, "No one in the settlement noticed me and I...I did not know that this is your room...I...also did not know that you would be...so...so...undressed," Hytham finishes as he pulls away from Eivor feeling the way his arms prickled at the lingering warmth of Eivor's hands even through all his clothes.

"I was preparing for the feast," Eivor chuckles, "Surely I have to look my best for our new settlers and our visiting guests."

"Ah..." is all Hytham can manage for he feels like he’s sinking. Surely Eivor had his eyes on that clan leader Soma or that new woman...what was her name again? Birna was it? He'd heard her very obvious flirtations with Eivor. They were far more compatible than him, he felt.

"You see if Sigurd were here, I could be off drinking with you instead of preparing some speech," Eivor adds and Hytham smiles at the very idea.

"That would have been nice," Hytham replies watching the rise and fall of Eivor's chest, his eyes once again trailing the light dusting of hair down the warrior's lean belly leading down south into his trousers. "I should not keep you then..." Hytham says, yet he makes no move to leave Eivor's room. His drink addled mind is conjuring up rather sinful thoughts that made his breath hitch when Eivor backs him up against the wall.

"Eivor?" his eyes climbed the Viking's chest meeting deep blue eyes.

"Hytham..." Eivor says his name softly, in that wonderfully rugged voice of his.

Hytham trembled, breathing a soft, "Yes?"

Eivor's lips curled up at the corner in a smirk, "It seems like tonight, I am a feast for your starving eyes Hytham. Have you never seen a man bare-bodied like this before?"

"I...have but...never one so much...like you..." Hytham whispers softly, "You are a feast for the eyes...and for the mind..."

"For the mind?" Eivor caught that soft whisper of words, "What exactly is your mind thinking this very moment Hytham?"

Hytham feels his cheeks burning at the question and he turns, looking away.

Eivor grips the acolyte's chin guiding Hytham's eyes back onto his own. "Tell me, is it something indecent?" he husks thumbing the acolyte's lower lip.

Hytham draws in a breath that smells so very intoxicatingly of Eivor and he caves, "Very much so," he confesses. "I feel a strange attraction to you Eivor. I have not a clue how to put it into words but..."

Eivor feels Hytham's fingers run across his chest, ghosting feather-light touches over the head of the beast marked against his chest before wandering to trace the runes upon his arms in wonderment. "I've never seen such exquisite work," Hytham confesses, "And I mean that in regards to both your body and your tattoos."

"Are you flirting with me?" Eivor teases as he watches Hytham's fingers tracing over his tattoos courtesy of Svend. Eivor's skin prickles over where Hytham touches him and he feels liquid heat pooling in his belly. He had half the mind to forgo the speech and spend the rest of tonight here in his room with Hytham writhing under him, legs wrapped about his waist while Eivor himself is buried cock deep inside Hytham's tight heat.

"Perhaps?" Hytham replies coyly meeting Eivor's eyes again. Tonight he is emboldened by liquid courage. He feels the warrior's large callused hand slip down to rest against the curve of his neck and he sighs softly his eyes fluttering close when Eivor leans in, touching their foreheads together. This moment is intimate and beautiful and even if Eivor were to push him away and send him back out of this private space, at least Hytham would have this moment to remember.

"You tempt and you tease me Hytham, so much so that I can scarcely control myself."

"Then don't," Hytham whispers back against Eivor's lips, his heart pounding in his chest as he blindly slips his hands to cradle the warrior's head and guide Eivor's lips down to his.

Their kiss starts in a slow bump of ghosting lips, soft and unsure. It evolves quickly into something desperate and heated, as though neither could get enough of the other. Hytham mewls softly when Eivor's tongue plunders his mouth. He's never had a partner this possessive and wild and Hytham's body responds eagerly to the warrior's touch, coming alive quite easily. Hytham finds the warrior fitting himself so fully into his body. Eivor's large hands, groped and grasped and pulled him closer. They kneaded the mounds of his arse and forced Hytham to rub up against Eivor's leg much like a beast in heat. Hytham went easily, his hands smoothing over the bare expanse of Eivor's chest, cupping against his pectorals and squeezing experimentally just to draw out a groan from the warrior.

"Hytham...were I any of my other men..." Eivor growls, squeezing Hytham's hips when they pulled apart for a breather, "you would be in my bed on your back right now, legs spread for me as I ploughed you until dawn."

Hytham trembles at the warrior's graphic words. His blood sings in his ears and that heavy pull low in his belly agreed to the warrior's words eagerly, "Then let it be so Eivor..." he whispers against Eivor's lips drunk on kissing the warrior, "I would willingly let you have me."

This time Eivor's grip upon Hytham's chin is gentler, his deep blue eyes bright and searching, "Are those your words or the words of the honeyed mead upon your tongue?"

Hytham lets out a soft laugh he had quite surprised himself with the confession too, "They are both," Hytham breathes, "for I would never be so bold as to confess what I feel for you without the help of loosened lips."

Eivor laughs heartily as he lifts Hytham easily up into his arms, guiding the acolyte's legs about his waist as he takes them to his bed. "Thank you Hytham for putting me out of my constant wondering," he huffs as he towers over the acolyte in his bed just where he had been thinking of having him for _months_.

Hytham swears this must be some sort of wonderful fever dream now and he doesn't want to wake up. Not now and possibly not ever, "Do you feel the same way, Eivor?"

"I have felt something for you since the moment my brother introduced you," Eivor confessed, "I thought you a mute at first. All shy and hidden in your hood, watching me as you stood by Basim's side on the dock."

"I was in awe," Hytham replies, "a little fearful of the new land I was in but nonetheless in awe of meeting the family that your brother talked of...I found you most interesting of all..."

"The gods and fate must have drawn us together then," Eivor whispers as he fingers Hytham's buckles slowly undoing them under the acolyte's ever-watchful eyes.

“What of your speech?” Hytham asks as he lets Eivor undress him, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

“Randvi will be more than capable of keeping the settlement up to date,” Eivor growls, “I have more _pressing_ matters to take care of at present,” the warrior adds grinding down against Hytham and feeling the insistent eagerness of the acolyte’s cock pressing back against his own. He had waited far too long for this very moment.

As eager lips met and eager bodies melded together, Eivor found that he finally knew what it meant to find solace in another. He finally understood that uniquely special bliss when two souls met and joined to become one. Hytham isn't like the others that Eivor had lain with before, faceless, nameless others who traipsed through his world and left not a single mark upon it. Hytham evoked a sense of protectiveness in him that came with an accompanying sense of adventure and a yearning to show him his world. In bed, Hytham knew how to touch him, how to pull upon his hair and how to give himself over to Eivor. It is as though Hytham was made for him and Eivor loves how completely expressive Hytham is, crying out for him and holding fast to him, fingers raking down his back and palming his behind, drawing Eivor ever closer as though he could not get enough.

Hytham is eager. Eager to have Eivor fill him. Eager to feel Eivor inside him pulsing with need. He is sure he had not had as many such experiences as Eivor but the few that he's laid with were nowhere near as satisfying as Eivor is. The warrior's cock stretches and fills him up so perfectly the way a hand might fit a glove. Eivor knew just how to make love to him keeping a balance of gentle teasing touches and rough possessive ones. Hytham revelled in the way their bodies coupled and the way Eivor carves himself into his body, greedily pressing his legs backwards against his chest, as he thrusts deeper into him harder and faster until they were both breathing raggedly and spent from their first round of mating. Hytham whimpers softly just then feeling as Eivor's shaft slips out of him. The warrior's spend seeps from his pliantly open body and he shudders.

"Oh Eivor," Hytham breathes hearing the latter rumble softly against his neck while those heated lips pause amidst their work of gently marking his flesh.

"Yes, my little eagle?" Eivor husks as he props himself up on an arm looking down upon a flushed, bright-eyed Hytham.

Hytham's heart leaps in his chest and he cups the warrior’s face drawing Eivor’s lips down to his own in a chaste kiss. “If this is a dream, I never want to wake,” he whispers in Eivor's ear feeling the gentle graze of Eivor’s beard against his own grizzled cheek.

“This is no dream,” Eivor assures Hytham, “I have made you mine just as I desired since I first met you. If anything it is a dream come true.”

"Mmm very much so," Hytham hums his fingers lazily trailing up over Eivor's arms, "I am lucky to have found you."

"It is the same for me but I think I am luckier since you wandered drunkenly into my room," Eivor teases as he captures Hytham's lips again, nipping his lower lip, "Now I shall get to have my fill of you to make up for the past."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic! Do let me know what you think and I might add on more to this in the future or write another oneshot.


End file.
